tvtropesdoctorwhofandomcom-20200215-history
Day Seventeen/Transcript
Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sun Jun 08 12:00:00 2014 -0400 12:55 <@Wackd> Hey Bocaj! 12:57 Hello 13:05 <@Wackd> Hi T! 13:07 allo 13:43 <@Wackd> Hi Mukora! 13:43 Hello! 13:44 <@Wackd> So unnoun should be here earlier than later. Unless she’s not. 15:03 <@Wackd> Hey, nom. 15:03 Hi. 15:04 <@Wackd> Hi unnoun! 15:04 Hi. 15:04 <@Wackd> I was just about to explain to nom why you might be late. 15:04 I gave birth yesterday. 15:04 Congrats! 15:04 How many and what gender? 15:04 …Why am I being congratulated? 15:04 <@Wackd> I don’t think he knows it was a surrogacy. 15:05 There was one infant delivered. 15:05 I don’t know the gender. That’s not my decision. 15:05 It had a vulva apparently though. 15:05 So the sex is female. 15:05 … Really? We’re going there? 15:05 Where are we going? 15:05 Glad the factory is shuttered again? 15:06 Ah whatever. 15:06 So you were having it for somebody else? 15:06 I’m having the placenta made into slides. 15:06 And yes, I was having it for someone else. 15:06 <@Wackd> It’s important this stuff is normalized and not just brought up as a sticking point. 15:06 Bloody Mary mentioned it. 15:06 Well, I’m sure you’re glad it’s over. 15:06 Yep. 15:06 Who’s that? 15:06 A few weeks ago. 15:07 A Queen of England. Killed a lot of protestants. 15:07 Also a vampire in a downloadable Infamous game. 15:08 http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/day-twelve 15:09 Also the Crooked Man’s enforcer. 15:09 *facepalm* 15:09 I have long been sick of my school having really shitty microscope slides. Apparently placenta slides are difficult to get hold of and stuff. 15:10 <@Wackd> That’s nice of you! 15:11 As for who I was a surrogate for, two of my friends. Both male. They had an egg donor from somewhere else. But the egg donor was either unable or unwilling to carry it themselves. I have a functioning uterus. So. 15:11 Lots of people do silly things with their placentas like bury them or donate them to stem cell research or save them for the blood or turn them into a soup or bury them or just throw them in the biohazard trash. 15:11 I don’t understand throwing them away. 15:11 I guess the middle ones aren’t that silly. 15:11 <@Wackd> Don’t some people eat them? This is a thing I’ve heard happens. 15:11 Well, I mentioned soup. 15:11 Eating them is gross, but then, most animals do it, including our primate brethren so there’s probably some evolutionary benefit. 15:12 I think it’s about reclaiming leftover nutrients? 15:12 Getting nutrients/blood back after an exhausting delivery. 15:12 Yeah. 15:13 Huh. 15:13 …I should not have given my niece permission to use my computer. She deleted basically all of my save files. 15:13 I mean, it’s just rude. 15:14 If I wasn’t as tired as I am, I’d. 15:14 Overwrote, or just up and deleted for no apparent reason? 15:14 Well, she’d probably just give me that damned puppy-dog look and I’d instantly forgive her. 15:14 I hate how predictable my life is sometimes. 15:14 Deleted. 15:15 Wait, did she empty the recycle bin? 15:15 …Okay, why the fuck aren’t the transcripts up? 15:15 Summaries. 15:15 Story sections. 15:15 Because Wack’d has been busy. XP 15:15 <@Wackd> unnoun, I’m sorry things still aren’t up. I ended up spending most of my weekend helping my dad house-hunt. His old landlord left his apartment to the bank, and this past week it turns out the bank is finally moving to sell. So he wants to get out earlier than later, and I wanted to see him this weekend, so that meant house-hunting. 15:15 I mean, I was pushing a tiny person through my genitals yesterday. 15:16 <@Wackd> And lots of long car rides. Not exactly a lot of local options for him. 15:17 yesterday I ate a sub and then some ice cream. But the plastic spoon broke off so the end is hiding in the rest of the ice cream, mocking me 15:18 And it was a history sub so it was just empty calories 15:20 <@Wackd> …I mean, I didn’t push a tiny person out my genitals. So. 15:20 <@Wackd> I’m sorry. 15:20 It seems like giving birth has more time for multitasking though. 15:20 Compared to house-hunting. 15:20 I mean, if you were having a kidney stone, I’d be apologizing to you. 15:20 And there was time between contractions early on. 15:21 Also, I was going to say “what’s your excuse” but then you gave your excuse. 15:22 Anyway. Anything happen between Friday and now? 15:22 <@Wackd> Um, game-wise, no. Forum thread’s also been pretty quiet. 15:24 How long have you guys been in the chat before I showed up? 15:24 I got in a few seconds before you did. 15:24 A couple of hours, or about five lines. 15:24 <@Wackd> Yeah. Pretty much all that happened was people entered and I said hi to them. 15:25 <@Wackd> 12:55 <@Wackd> Hey Bocaj! 12:57 Hello 13:05 <@Wackd> Hi T! 13:07 allo 13:43 <@Wackd> Hi Mukora! 13:43 Hello! 13:44 <@Wackd> So unnoun should be here earlier than later. Unless she’s not. 15:03 <@Wackd> Hey, nom. 15:03 Hi. 15:25 <@Wackd> That is the grand sum of what you missed. Unabridged. 15:25 Is SF gonna be here today? 15:26 <@Wackd> She said it’s a crapshoot, but I’m pretty sure she’s got birthday plans, so it seems unlikely. 15:26 <@Wackd> She garunteed me she’d be here next week, though. 15:27 <@Wackd> So, given that the gang’s all here, roughly, I guess play can start. 15:27 …I might have birthday plans 364 days from now. I’m not sure whether or not I’d be invited. 15:28 I don’t think it’d be weaned by then, so I might be catering. 15:28 <@Wackd> Heh. 15:28 Except I’m going to need to leave for work pretty soon. I should have mentioned that, but I wasn’t sure we were playing today. 15:28 <@Wackd> Ah. Well then. 15:28 Hrm. 15:29 Well, we still need to put a quick close on the Hal session. 15:29 Which we need TParadox to do., 15:29 Hence “quick close”. 15:31 As Ellie helped set up the A.I.’s creche she thought of something. “Oh! Got any prefered pronouns? I mean, you must be new to this whole ‘identity’ thing, but, have you thought of any gender you might want to be referred to as?” 15:32 <@Wackd> (Greetings, evident new person!) 15:32 webchat88366? I told you never to show your face around here! 15:33 <@Wackd> (You can type /nick and then your preferred name so we have some idea who you are!) 15:34 (AHR!) 15:34 (Hello) 15:34 (Didn’t expect you here!) 15:34 I wasl inked. I followed it. Here I am. 15:34 <@Wackd> I may have told her to drop in via Facebook. 15:35 Hi! 15:35 <@Wackd> And by “may have” I mean “definitely did.” 15:35 (Don’t mind us - we’re in the middle of quickly wrapping up a flashback session showing the beginning of one of the player characters.) 15:35 I’ll just lurk, I assume. 15:36 (Perfectly okay to do.) 15:36 <@Wackd> Indeed. Scene’s almost finished, then we’re likely gonna go back to the main plot, at which point if you want you can jump in. Or not. Lurking’s cool too. 15:36 (I assume I need to talk like this or..?) 15:36 “Gender is a social construct based on biology I don’t possess. I’m used to being ‘it’, but apparently I should expect a higher level of respect now?” 15:37 <@Wackd> (Yeah, this is OOC chat. No parenthesis is characters.) 15:38 “Yeah, respect is good. Although, mind, ‘it’ doesn’t necessarily imply a lack of respect.” Ellie blushed. “…I’m actually in a relationship with a cyborg. ‘It’ is its preferred pronoun. It’s its decision. And yours. On this ship, we’re all about respecting each others’ life choices.” 15:40 “Lab procedure manuals used “Ey” for persons of nonspecific gender considered persons.” 15:40 “That works.” 15:41 (Over here now.) 15:44 “However, androgynous names are not common , so as my default avatar is masculine, vaguely male names would be acceptable.” 15:50 “…How about Ash? Or Bishop?” 15:51 “Or maybe Call?” 15:53 <@Wackd> The Doctor exited Brom’s room and walked down the hallway towards Ellie and the hologram. “Hey,” she said. “Brom’s feeling…well enough. I’ve got some things to deal with in the console room, and I think he’d appreciate some visitors.” She turned to the hologram. “You finding your way around alright?” 15:57 “I’m just helping em get set up. A charging creche in here. Maybe ey could help you with repairs sometime, while the rest of us are in bed?” Ellie smiled. “…I wanted to check on Brom anyway. I’ve been really worried about xyr.” 15:58 (Okay, smiling should be with the ‘explaining how she’s helping with Hal’ bit, but not the ‘really worried about Brom’ bit.) 15:58 (Maybe a concerned grimace? Lip biting? I dunno words for facial expressions.) 15:59 Ellie headed up the stairs, down the corridor to the bedrooms, to Brom’s. 15:59 <@Wackd> “Well, that’s up to you,” the Doctor said, not wanting to talk about the hologram as though they weren’t in the room. She turned back to Ellie. “Go for it. I’m sure xe’d be thrilled to see you, day xe’s had.” 16:01 (So… I kinda forgot to read… anything from this story. What exactly happened to Brom?) 16:02 (I think Hal asked whether the Doctor would be okay with em helping out? I think Ellie would introduce the Doctor to the idea, to help ‘break the ice’ or something.) 16:02 (Some sorta sick thing. We got some medicine.) 16:02 <@Wackd> (Came down with an illness called squaprung, and have been sick in bed.) 16:04 The Holo displayed a simulated look of actual confusion. “Xyr?” 16:06 <@Wackd> “Yes. That reminds me—you have any preferred pronouns? I mean, I’m sure Ellie’s already asked. She’s better with these things than I am.” 16:13 (Hello?) 16:13 <@Wackd> “Yes. That reminds me—you have any preferred pronouns? I mean, I’m sure Ellie’s already asked. She’s better with these things than I am.” 16:13 <@Wackd> (Resending since you appear to have missed that.) 16:13 <@Wackd> (Also weren’t Zinnia and Brownston up to stuff?) 16:14 (It’s probably not very relevant stuff.) 16:14 <@Wackd> (I suppose.) 16:15 “I’ve settled on ‘ey’, like Ellie just used.” 16:16 (…I thought Brom and Hal used differeny pronouns? Ellie used ‘ey’ because it was the one Hal suggested.) 16:17 (Brom’s pronoun set is ‘xyr’.) 16:17 <@Wackd> (Did I contradict that? I don’t think I did.) 16:17 (Hal doesn’t know about the xe set or that Brom uses it.) 16:18 (Last time on the Zinnia/Brownston front Zinnia said things and never got a reply so its just kind of dangling right now) 16:18 (No, I thought they left to find a room for Brownston.) 16:18 (Hence them not being present for this.) 16:19 (Hey, y’know what might be nice? Having story sections so we don’t have to dig through past transcripts. That’d be great.) 16:19 (This is unnoun trying to be subtle.) 16:20 <@Wackd> (Again. Sorry. For what it’s worth I’m doing it now. Splitting my attention. So.) 16:20 (I think all the story sections for this part are available to read, though. Right?) 16:20 <@Wackd> (There’s two sessions missing.) 16:21 (Last thing I remember from them is “many corridors, which might lead to rooms if we’re lucky.”) 16:22 <@Wackd> “Alright then. Ey it is. How about a name, have you got that settled? I mean, Isolation Holo 424774 is a bit clunky in an emergency, and you’re not exactly in isolation anymore. I mean, you could keep it, and we could just give you a nickname. Iso, or Holo, or something.” 16:25 “Perhaps a name based on something like that, but still a name?” 16:26 <@Wackd> “Hm. Names that sound like Isolation Holo 424772. Issac? Larry? Tony? Hal?” 16:29 “Hal works.” 16:30 (pffft) 16:30 <@Wackd> “Hal it is, then.” The Doctor stops and thinks. “Hal O’Gram, perhaps. Nice, punny, and there are so few people around with two names. Makes coming up with professional aliases on the fly a bit difficult. Perhaps I should prepare a list, or something.” 16:32 (…Has the Doctor not seen 2001?) 16:32 <@Wackd> (I thought we’ve agreed like twenty thousand times now that that’s not where the name comes from. Hell, the Hal O’Gram thing was even T’s idea.) 16:33 (If Ellie wetter here, she could point it out.) 16:33 “No. Not O’Gram. Too silly.” 16:34 (I thought we’d made the 2001 joke though?) 16:34 <@Wackd> “Like there’s any such thing.” The Doctor sighed. “Well, it’s your name. You can do what you like with it. Welcome aboard, Hal.” 16:35 <@Wackd> (We probably have numerous times.) 16:36 <@Wackd> (So, is Ellie going to talk to Hal? Are Zinnia and Brownston going to go explore?) 16:36 <@Wackd> (Ellie going to talk to BROM, sorry.) 16:36 (She’s on the way to Brom’s room.) 16:37 “If the need for a surname comes up, I could do fine with a common, nondescript one like Smith, Jones, or Greeznik.” 16:37 <@Wackd> (Mukora?) 16:38 Ellie knocked on the door, to announce her presence, and cracked it open, just a little, so she wouldn’t have to shout. “Brom? It’s me. I’m here to check on you.” 16:38 (…) 16:38 (Nevermind.) 16:38 16:38 Ellie knocked on the door, to announce her presence, and cracked it open, just a little, so she wouldn’t have to shout. “Brom? It’s me. I’m here to check on you.” 16:38 (What you missed.) 16:39 (Thanks.) 16:39 “Who’s this Ellie went to see? What did you call them? Zeer?” 16:39 Brom grunted. “Come in.” 16:39 Ellie walked into the room. 16:40 “Are you feeling any better?” 16:40 <@Wackd> “Xyr. X-y-r. Another gender-neutral pronoun. As for surnames, Jones should do fine. I’ve traveled with a lot of Joneses. Smith is generally mine. John Smith. Friend of mine provided it a few centuries ago and it just sort of stuck. Most of my names tend to work like that, really.” 16:41 Brom sat up in bed, with obvious effort. “I’m fine.” 16:42 <@Wackd> “Though with this body, John doesn’t really work anymore. Well, it can, in certain times and places. Others make my going by John more difficult than it needs to be. Shame, really. Nothing else rolls off the tongue as well.” 16:43 “Don’t get up! Rest, please. Do you want me to get me anything?” 16:44 (…Me to get you anything.) 16:44 (Goddammit.) 16:44 <@Wackd> (T, no!) 16:45 <@Wackd> (Man, connection issues seem like they’re gonna be an issue today.) 16:46 (damn internet gremlins) 16:47 (Did I miss anything after Brom grunting?) 16:47 (Some stuff.) 16:48 (Ugh.) 16:48 “Don’t get up! Rest, please. Do you want me to get you anything?” 16:49 Bromm shook xyr head. “I’m… good.” 16:51 “Alright. Do you want me to stay? Do you want some company?” Ellie smirked. “We got into a little trouble getting the medicine for you. We made some new friends. When you’re feeling better, would you like to go meet them?” 16:53 “Friends?” Brom pictured an entire family of pigs being brought aboard the TARDIS just for xyr. “That sounds nice!” 16:59 (Did my internet break again?) 16:59 (Okay good.) 17:07 (You okay?) 17:07 (just refreshed, since my mouse had a loading symbol near it) 17:08 <@Wackd> (Kinda wondering what’s up with everyone else, honestly. Bocaj? nomuru2d?) 17:08 (not to be el rude-o person, but are sessions usually this molassesy? 17:08 ) 17:09 <@Wackd> (We had some momentum last week! And moving to Sundays was supposed to solve this problem.) 17:09 (Sometimes. A lot of the time. Yes.) 17:09 <@Wackd> (I mean, this is still better than our most recent Saturdays, though.) 17:10 (ah. sucks. I’m used to in person stuff, so it’s easier to get a flow going. irc stuff is pretty unwieldy, although props to you guys for hashing it out) 17:10 (Unnoun?) 17:10 (Zinnia is with that guy and I don’t think he’s replied back yet) 17:10 (What?) 17:11 (I wasn’t aware Brownston was supposed to reply to an answer to his question about what lie thataway.) 17:12 (Any continuation on from Brom imagining pigs joining the TARDIS?) 17:13 (I don’t think Ellie has mind-reading powers. She wouldn’t use them without someone’s consent regardless.) 17:14 (Unlike the tenth incarnation of certain renegades I could mention.) 17:14 (Hmph.) 17:14 (well, if we’re waiting indeterminately, could someone tell me what this actually is about? I was just kinda linked here and plopped it) 17:14 (**plopped in) 17:14 (The tenth corsair was neat and I shall hear no aspersions upon his character) 17:15 http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/post/77558878312/day-one-february-22-2014 17:15 <@Wackd> (…just checked the thing and Zinnia did in fact get the last word in. Sorry nomuru2d.) 17:15 (That scene doesn’t seem finished, but we could go back to the Doctor getting Hal up to speed on Brom.) 17:16 (thanks unnoun) 17:17 (It basically started because we were all bored.) 17:17 (if I do decide to stop in, I’ll probably do an uber basic default character cause my doctor who skills are weak) 17:18 (We’re slow today because we’re in end fatigue. No mysteries or problems to solve in this story except our lack of things to say. ) 17:18 <@Wackd> (Doesn’t have to be something from the show or EU or whathaveyou. unnoun’s pretty much the only person who drew from any of that, character-creation wise.) 17:19 (I like the idea that there’s a lot of Clara’s. And I demand Faction Paradox. Demand!) 17:20 <@Wackd> (Mukora’s playing a midieval farmer, Bocaj’s playing a member of a race of birdlike aliens of his own design, TParadox is a hologram and former lab-monkey, and nomuru2d is here playing an elderly scientist but usually plays a freedom fighter from an Earth colony.) 17:20 <@Wackd> (So basically you’ve got free-reign, character creation wise.) 17:20 (Who needs more birds.) 17:20 (Is why I did it) 17:21 (yeah but I’m used to high fantasy character creation, gotta reset my mind to sci fi hehe) 17:21 (In the Whoniverse, the only limit is your imagination.) 17:21 <@Wackd> (You could play a character from a high-fantasy planet.) 17:21 (Not Earth - human.) 17:21 (Doctor Who is basically fantasy anyway.) 17:21 <@Wackd> (Right. Sorry.) 17:21 (Wait. No. Faction Paradox is basically fantasy anyway.) 17:22 ((mm nah, if I wanted magic and stuff, I’d just make an alt for LARP. I’d rather have someone at least uniquely interesting to do, I’ll ponder it)) 17:22 (Or the opposite of that.) 17:22 (Faction Paradox has magic and stuff!) 17:22 (Doctor Who rarely bothers explaining why magical things aren’t magic. Sometimes they don’t even say “that’s not magic, it’s special science!” 17:22 ) 17:23 (I like Ten when Moffat writes him. “Didn’t want to say ‘magic door’.” 17:23 ) 17:23 (I mean, the Time Lords are basically Elves.) 17:24 (And Gods.) 17:24 ((we shall seeee)) 17:24 (“Witchcraft is totes scientifif, MARTHA. It just uses words instead of math but its still totes science. We don’t do magic, Martha. We’re not a little baby show for babies.” “But doctor, you’ve fought the devil twice.” “Space devil, Martha. Spaaace. That makes it okay.”) 17:24 ((what’s the justification for people showing up out of the blue?)) 17:24 <@Wackd> (Well, you wouldn’t want to do it in this scene. We’re doing a prequel, and we’re not doing many of those. You’d want to wait until we get back to the main plot.) 17:25 (…Depends.) 17:25 ((Obvious Wackd :P)) 17:25 ((I am asking now while no one is doing much so I may PONDER)) 17:25 (I have so much reading material to share with you!) 17:25 (So much!) 17:25 (They usually don’t. Like, we just introduced a new player last session, and she had this whole thing where she attacked us and Brom cried and she ran off into the darkness and we’ll probably see her again before she permanently joins, and, y’know.) 17:25 (…I dunno how we’re going to finish that session without her.) 17:26 (Now.) 17:26 <@Wackd> (nomuru2d and I so muddled his character’s original appearance that we ended up basically saying “powers from outside the universe made him show up for no readily apparent reason.”) 17:26 (I mean, people joining at random times, but then leaving and not coming back and flaking and stuff.) 17:26 <@Wackd> (In fairness, SomethingFangiry/Gurgle hasn’t joined the party yet. So there’s time to wander and shit and she can come back later.) 17:27 (I mean, I know it’s not their fault.) 17:27 ((If you’re looking for regularity I might not be the most reliable. Next week I’m moving into a new house. Aaaaand we aren’t guaranteed internets)) 17:27 (…How long would it take to solve things on Morning?) 17:27 (We had lots of regularity when we started.) 17:27 (Then people had jobs and exams and stuff.) 17:27 <@Wackd> (That’s all on you guys! I mean, I could toss complications at you, I guess.) 17:28 (And Mukora had being a shithead. Don’t forget that.) 17:28 ((who are you guys waiting on anyway)) 17:28 (Nobody.) 17:28 <@Wackd> (At the moment, nobody.) 17:28 (Well. Something Fangirly.) 17:28 (Kinda.) 17:28 <@Wackd> (But she’s probably not coming today.) 17:28 (Yeah.) 17:28 ((kk)) 17:29 (If we could manage doing complete stories in single sessions, it’d get a lot easier to drop in and drop out. ) 17:30 <@Wackd> (That doesn’t seem especially likely to happen, pace we move.) 17:30 (Yeah.) 17:31 ((I’ll prolly do generic future human soldier person if I do jump in)) 17:31 <@Wackd> (We already have one of those!) 17:31 (Yay! Now we can have two of those!) 17:31 ((asdfg dammit)) 17:32 ((never mind)) 17:32 (Make your character a dragon. Like, a giant high dragon.) 17:32 (Maybe a vampire?) 17:32 (Doctor Who has vampires.) 17:32 (Like a dozen different kinds of vampires.) 17:32 ((…dammit unnoun)) 17:32 ((now I wanna be a vampire)) 17:33 <@Wackd> (Do it!) 17:33 ((I HATE vampires and I wanna be one)) 17:33 (You should be one of the fifty foot tall ones) 17:33 (One of the kinds are possibly creatures from another universe, possibly time lords from another universe, possibly time lords from our universe that met time lords from another universe.) 17:33 <@Wackd> (Oh man it would give me an excuse to make a historical famous-person campaign were we visit a 50s horror host.) 17:33 (Fifty foot tall dragon robot space ant vampire.) 17:33 <@Wackd> (Or Bela Legosi! Bela Legosi being attacked by vampires.) 17:33 ((any vampire rules for the dwverse, or am I allowed to make up something silly)) 17:34 <@Wackd> (Doctor Who has fifty thousand different vampire races, one more can’t hurt.) 17:34 (Doctor Who vampires are also possible Djinn/Genies, possibly the interbreedings between humans and angels, or between humans and Time Lords, or humans and vampires.) 17:34 ((DJINNNNNNN)) 17:34 (Also possibly Nephilim. Or Raphaim.) 17:34 <@Wackd> (There are also giant vampires that can be killed by FLYING A SPACESHIP THROUGH THEIR HEART.) 17:34 ((djinndjinndjinn —ahem— I mean I’ll work something out)) 17:34 (The Book Of Enoch is a vampire story. And a Doctor Who story. And a Faction Paradox story.) 17:35 (Protip: unnoun wants you to read Faction Paradox. This is a generalized you.) 17:35 (Yes.) 17:35 <@Wackd> (Someone make like a mock-up Uncle Sam poster imploring people to read Faction Paradox.) 17:35 (The Djinn is specifically mentioned in The Book Of The War.) 17:35 (VOSOTROOOOOS) 17:35 (DJINN-DJINN: the Law and Order theme) 17:35 <@Wackd> (Put Uncle Sam in a skull mask.) 17:35 <@Wackd> (…does FP have an Uncle named Sam?) 17:35 ((ok I have a concept thingy to do maybe)) 17:36 (…No actual Uncles or Aunts in Faction Paradox. There’s probably uncles and aunts, but. Not as a title in the organization.) 17:37 <@Wackd> (Ah. Shame.) 17:37 (unnoun is the only FP Aunt) 17:38 (Djinn are angels born of fire, bred with humans, fell under their leader Azazel, same name as the angel of The Book Of Enoch. They’re beautiful, disguised their malevelence under their charming appearance.) 17:38 (The offspring with humans are the Peri.) 17:38 <@Wackd> (…wait what) 17:39 (Even in FP Peri gets no breaks) 17:39 (That’s an actual thing in the myths of the Djinn. Their equivalent to the Nephilim. Giants. They “suffer from a devouring hunger but cannot eat.”) 17:39 ((DJINN ARE THE BEST OK)) 17:39 ((AND I’M NOT JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE I’M MUSLIM)) 17:39 (They’re masters of illusion and desert storms.) 17:40 ((although I am mostly referring to mythology stuff idk how they are the same or different in FP)) 17:41 ((Like I don’t think they are related to the Peri in mythology)) 17:41 (The Book Of Enoch is a neat thing, in the real world, because of the similarities with some of the myths of Djinn, somewhat obvious because of the relationship betweem Judaism and Islam and the Arab tribes. But The Book Of Enoch is really interesting because of the similarities with some of the Eastern European vampire myths.) 17:41 (…I could have sworn they were. Maybe not in all versions of the mythology, but.) 17:41 (I like the way that myths can change.) 17:42 (Faction Paradox makes a lot of similar versions of the same myth.) 17:43 (Divine entities cast out of heaven, interbred with humans, made really hungry giants.) 17:43 ((humans djinn and angels are 3 separate entitiies in mythology so)) 17:43 ((they are the best thing ever. They literally live in a separate dimension than us, and are gonna be judged alongside humans come judgment day)) 17:45 (I was skimming The Book Of The War’s entry. “In Arabic myth, a race said to have once stood at the side of the angels until their leader, Eblis (or Iblis) refused to bow down to Adam at the command of God and was cast out of Heaven, taking his followers with him.”) 17:45 ((ok I did a bit of digging they are related)) 17:46 (Eblis - also known by the name “Azazel” before his fall - was described as an angel “born of fire”, and is almost certainly the same as the rebel angel familiar to readers of the Book Of Enoch. Clearly, then, this is a varient of the same legend.”) 17:46 ((the main issue is that they take on different meanings depending on if it’s islam or persian)) 17:46 (I mean, I know Djinn aren’t technically “angels” the way angels are angels.) 17:47 <@Wackd> (Y’know, we took time out to explain the game to AHR. I feel we’re maybe going a bit off-topic. And could maybe get back to playing.) 17:47 (But then, according the FP the Anakim “watcher” angels are probably just the Time Lords anyway.) 17:47 (I love Faction Paradox.) 17:47 (Great Houses.) 17:47 (Whatever.) 17:48 (Goddammit I said I’d never type text directly from The Book Of The War again.) 17:49 (But yeah, between the Peri and the Nephilim there are so many “half-human on my mother’s side” jokes.) 17:49 (Also, the obvious way that Peri was the name of a Doctor Who companion.) 17:49 (A part of me thinks that the only reason the Hebrew/Arabic mythology with the Book Of Enoch and Djinn stuff is even in there is someone wanted to make that reference.) 17:50 (Plus, y’know. Doctor Who had giant vampires. Hebrew and Arabic myth had giant vampires.) 17:50 (That were also angels.) 17:50 (Angel-human hybrids.) 17:50 (Sorry!) 17:50 (y 17:51 (My fault!) 17:51 (Bad unnoun!) 17:52 (She’s probaby mad at me. I was all blasphemous and stuff.) 17:53 (I’m sorry!) 17:53 ((huh? It’s fine. I went to go eat and the internet sucks there. So had to refresh to get any progress)) 17:55 (Anyway. Um. The Faction Paradox stuff has a lot of things with the Mal’Akh, the Djinn, the Eridimmu, Grotesques, the Book Of Enoch, the Yssgaroth, and stuff. The Mal’Akh can inhabit their own time-spaces. Alternate dimensions. Except that’s bad terminology.) 17:55 (Yeah, that was much more likely than ragequit.) 17:56 <@Wackd> (I’ll be having dinner in a bit, I think.) 17:58 (…Oh my gosh, the thread is also talking about vampires, and I don’t know whether to talk about them there or here. So confused! Why can’t everyone be as obsessive over Faction Paradox as I am!?) 17:58 (But then it would be popular) 17:59 <@Wackd> (Maybe talk about it there so we can play?) 17:59 (I want it to be popular!) 17:59 (…Where were we?) 17:59 <@Wackd> (You were telling Brom new people have arrived.) 17:59 (But no, seriously, Faction Paradox should be popular.) 17:59 (And he said that’d be nice, and imagined things my character couldn’t be aware of.) 18:00 (I don’t know exactly how to respond to ‘that sounds nice.’) 18:00 (Xe. Sorry.) 18:00 (My bad.) 18:03 http://www.infinitarian.com/tvcunification.html 18:04 <@Wackd> (oh for fuck’s sake someone do something) 18:04 (Side note, Faction Paradox masks and armor are frequently made from Yssgaroth-infected Great Houses members. Which are sorta like the Vampires and basically are except not. The distinction is muddy.) 18:05 (I zoned out due to long-winded talk about supernatural creatures. What’s going on?) 18:05 “So, Brom, how’s Horsey? Has he been taking good care of you while the rest of us were out?” 18:05 (TALK ABOUT SUPERNATURAL CREATURES IS BEST TALK!) 18:06 (Also, did we decide on a gender for Horsey? I couldn’t remember.) 18:07 (I mean, it’s a somewhat moot point, but. It might be distressing to Brom to have xyr friend referred to by the wrong pronoun.) 18:07 <@Wackd> (I don’t think we did but let’s stick with he because you’ve already said it and I don’t think I could stand it if we derailed into an argument over the gender of a dead pig.) 18:08 (Not so much the gender of a dead pig as the imaginary friend of a non-binary person. An imaginary friend that happens to use a pig carcass as its real-world representation.) 18:09 (the gender of the imaginary friend of. The rest of that.) 18:09 <@Wackd> (I really wish I hadn’t gotten my hair cut, it comes out far less easily now.) 18:11 (It’s always too short for the first week or two.) 18:16 (So are we continuing with Brom and Ellie, or the Doctor and the newly-named Hal?) 18:17 <@Wackd> (I see no reason not to do both. Or get Janeth and Zinnia back.) 18:17 <@Wackd> (Er, Brownston and Zinnia.) 18:19 (What needs to be done there? Just find him a room?) 18:20 <@Wackd> (Yeah.) 18:20 <@Wackd> (I’m gonna have dinner. So. I’ll be back later.) 18:21 (Sorry, got dragged away by people.) 18:21 (I’m having dinner presently.) 18:22 ((If wackd is gone does that mean roleplaying still goes underway or)) 18:23 (Usually not.) 18:23 (We usually wait for him. It isn’t a hassle if everyone is available.) 18:24 ((mk)) 18:41 <@Wackd> (Right. Back.) 18:41 (Never left.) 18:41 <@Wackd> (Good to know.) 18:44 (Also eating.) 18:44 (Bad habit.) 18:44 <@Wackd> (Mhm.) 18:44 <@Wackd> (So.) 18:45 http://i.imgur.com/nk0bOT5.jpg 18:45 (Consumption sure is a bad habit. Hard to break though) 18:46 (So Ellie was asking about Horsey) 18:46 (I think I might have gotten someone else started on it recently. I mean, before they got all their food in a tube.) 18:46 <@Wackd> Suddenly, and for no apparent reason, a massive, purple, sore-covered arm ripped through one of the doors in the hallway and grabbed Zinnia and Brownston by the legs and began to pull them inside. 18:46 (But then the tube got cut.) 18:47 (…What.) 18:47 ((pfffftahahahaha)) 18:47 (Um.) 18:47 (Eventually they’ll have teeth and move from consuming liquids to solids though! Gasp!) 18:48 <@Wackd> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0_f5fkrCTA 18:48 (Okay.) 18:48 “Wah!” Zinnia thrashed trying to escape 18:48 (Um.) 18:48 (Are really going with this?) 18:48 (I was about to but then you had Wallmaster appear.) 18:49 (Gee, thanks, Wackd.) 18:49 (Interrupting and everything.) 18:49 (Gosh.) 18:49 “Oh, yeah. Horsey was knows loads and loads of bedtime stories. He’s been a great help!” 18:49 (Its the doctor whoquivalent of ninjas I guess) 18:50 (FACTION PARADOX IS THE DOCTOR WHOQUIVALENT OF NINJAS!) 18:50 (Well. Okay, actually, no. they aren’t.) 18:50 (Faction Paradox is the doctor whoquivalent of whatever whenever however) 18:50 (Instead there’s a time travelling assassination bureau.) 18:50 (And a time travelling brothel.) 18:50 <@Wackd> The hand pulled them closer and closer to the door, moving absurdly slowly. Its grip tightened. 18:51 (The assassination bureau and the brothel were founded and run by the same individual.) 18:51 (Of course! Thats how its the oldest job in the world! It cheat and travelled back before everything else!) 18:51 (the Grandfather who isn’t and never was and never will be) 18:51 Zinnia cried out in pain and started lashing out against the hand that held her 18:51 (Is this Grandfather Paradox’s arm?) 18:52 (Did he get the chicken pox?) 18:52 (“Good guys don’t keep monsters! “) 18:52 (Rule one, basic storytelling!) 18:53 (Did his arm get the chicken pox?) 18:53 <@Wackd> The arm continued to pull. The massive fist bumped up against the door enterance. Slowly, it began to turn on its side. 18:53 (I will disagree with Coleman there. Sometimes good guys keep monsters locked up so they can’t hurt anyone else. Sealed evil in a can, y’know? Or prisons sometimes.) 18:53 (While separated from the rest of him?) 18:53 (I think the line was “zombie-creatures” specifically.) 18:53 “Brownston!” 18:53 (Well, I guess Brownston is going to a retirement community with Gramps.) 18:54 <@Wackd> The fist turned at a ninety-degree angle and continued its movement through the door. 18:54 (And is also going to become a cat.) 18:54 <@Wackd> (nomuru2d?) 18:54 (Is this Wack’d passive-aggressively trying to get us to do stuff? Or is this real?) 18:55 ((both?)) 18:55 (I don’t think Zinnia or Brownston really needed to do anything though?) 18:55 (I mean, Brownston isn’t technically necessary.) 18:55 (Also, Bocaj is at work.) 18:56 (I don’t work sundays this quarter) 18:56 (And thus isn’t as reactive as perhaps might be if he wasn’t.) 18:56 <@Wackd> (So long as he’s not doing anything, Zinnia’s not doing anything.) 18:56 (Nevermind.) 18:56 (I’m at work though.) 18:56 (I thought it was mondays off?) 18:56 (Sunday and monday off) 18:56 (Wait, T, when are you off now?) 18:56 <@Wackd> (Which is why, now that the matter of your name has been settled, I’m cutting you a break.) 18:57 (…Who’s name?) 18:57 (Who’s name.) 18:57 <@Wackd> (Hal’s.) 18:57 (Statement.) 18:57 Zinnia clutched at the edges of the door trying not to get dragged through. 18:58 (Sorry, was distracted by life.) 18:58 (Ellie and Brom are being productive! Sorta!) 18:58 <@Wackd> (Yes! Continue to be so!) 18:58 “What sorts of stories?” 18:58 “Can I hear some of them?” 18:58 “Doctor! Ellie! TARDIS! Someone! … Hologram!” 18:59 “AAAAAAAAAWHATTHE- GET OFF ME!” 18:59 (I think Brownston is napping.) 18:59 (And yells in his sleep.) 18:59 (Conspiracy theory-based dreams.) 18:59 <@Wackd> Unfortunately, her winged hands could only generate so much friction, and the arm ultimately made its way through—and then dissolved. In its place, a bedroom appeared, cozy and well-lit, with a countertop off in the corner with some scientific equipment on it and a charging station for assorted electronic prosthetics. 19:00 “Well… um… I don’t remember. But I’m sure Horsey could tell you! Go on Horsey!” The dead pig sitting in a chair next to Brom’s bed stared lifelessly at a wall. 19:00 (“THE ILLUMINATI ARE BUGGING DENTURES AND LAUNCHING GREEN MEN INTO SPACE SO WE’LL MISTAKE THEM FOR ALIENS” 19:00 ) 19:00 (So I’m going to assume the TARDIS is Wack’d’s avatar then.) 19:00 “Guh… What in all of craziness was that!?” 19:00 (Don’t know why she has giant bumpy arms.) 19:01 “um this is a room i guess and it has amenities like beds and giant arms and you may never feel safe here or ever again” 19:01 “Well, now I don’t even know if I can sleep again. Terrific. Blasted thing.” 19:01 “you seem nicely settled in so i think i’m going to go now and let you get settled in and bye” 19:02 Zinnia backed out of the room and hurried away 19:03 <@Wackd> The Doctor, meanwhile, was working on the TARDIS console, having just connected two wires in a way he found satisfactory. “There. That should end the giant-purple-arm glitch once and for all. Good thing, too, they’re rather difficult to feed.” 19:04 <@Wackd> (She. She found. Guh.) 19:04 “Um…” Brownston could only crawl away. “Can somebody help me up? This damn belt doesn’t work unless I’m on my feet.” 19:05 Ellie listened intently to Horsey’s story. 19:05 Ellie gasped at some shocking twist. 19:05 (Bravely Dame Zinnia did bravely run away and she bravely left an old man to crawl OH brave Zinnia!) 19:06 “Doctor? Zeer?” 19:07 (…I wonder if imaginary friends have loa.) 19:07 (I have sent our fair 19:07 Brom patted Horsey on its head. “See, isn’t he such a great story? I always like the part about the vampires.” 19:08 Dm PMs on the subject of Loa.) 19:08 (*story-teller) 19:08 <@Wackd> (Zeer?) 19:08 (Zinnia 19:08 ?) 19:09 (Damn you “enter” key. One day I shall have my revengeance.) 19:09 (Oh dear…) 19:10 (Zeer is “xyr”. Hal asked way back when about this person called ” Zeer “.) 19:11 <@Wackd> (Ah, k.) 19:11 <@Wackd> “Yes, what is it?” 19:12 (I think imaginary friends have loa.) 19:13 (Yeah. That’s what the whole Remote project was based on.) 19:13 (Also, Brom probably has Witchblood.) 19:14 <@Wackd> “Oh!” the Doctor said, remembering the conversation from earlier. “You want to go see Brom? Xe should still be down the hall, on the left. If he’s not, just walk through the hallway, xyr room should show up eventually.” 19:14 The Doctor seemed to have been distracted by her work, but the holo, now a Hal, still hadn’t gotten an answer. 19:14 (Best put that before yours.) 19:15 <@Wackd> (Indeed.) 19:15 “Zeer is Brom?” 19:16 “Horsey is an amazing story-teller, Brom. It’s a real gift.” Ellie smiled, and sighed. She wished she didn’t have to keep so many secrets. “Maybe I’ll tell you both one of my stories about vampires one day.” 19:16 (“Like about the one whose skeleton I keep in my closet.”) 19:17 <@Wackd> “Xyr is Brom’s preferred pronoun.” 19:18 “Sure. That sounds like fun… so what are these new friends like? How pink are their snouts?” 19:19 Ellie frowned in contemplation. “Well, I think one of them can probably change color if they tried.” 19:20 (Colour.) 19:20 (Damn this country.) 19:21 (“Brom I have to come clean, I’ve been lying through omission. Our new friends are nooooot entirely pigs.” ” O_______O “ 19:21 ) 19:21 “…Wait, did you say snouts?” 19:21 “It hadn’t occurred to me that bios could choose their pronouns.” 19:23 <@Wackd> “Well, some of them aren’t satisfied with the ones their genitalia imply.” 19:24 “Does Brom’s species have a third gender?” 19:24 (The term would be sex.) 19:25 (Well. Could be gender. Should be, in fact. There’s actually a lot of genders, outside the binary.) 19:25 <@Wackd> “He’s human. They’ve got a great many genders for a species with only two sexes.” 19:25 “Yes? Why? Do they not have snouts? I’m sorry. I don’t want to be… that.. bad thing the Doctor mentioned once. A bell list?” 19:25 (Right.) 19:26 <@Wackd> (XE. XE’S human. Guh.) 19:27 (…Okay, I think this is a topic of conversation that Ellie should be able to handle but unnoun definitely can’t.) 19:27 (Sorry!) 19:27 (I mean.) 19:27 (Well, Brom lived in a century without a lot of education, in a social class that was definitely not educated.) 19:28 (Which doesn’t actually reflect on Brom’s learning ability.) 19:28 (But, I mean. Brom’s also fairly innocent?) 19:28 (And.) 19:28 (I dunno.) 19:29 (I mean, a pig farmer that doesn’t eat pork products.) 19:30 <@Wackd> (Anyway.) 19:31 (But yeah. I mean, talking openly and frankly about disabilities is something that unnoun doesn’t do as much as she should. But doing so with regards to a time or place that didn’t have development, that didn’t teach children at all.) 19:31 (Hmm.) 19:32 <@Wackd> (So is Hal gonna go see Brom now?) 19:33 “Brom, our new friends aren’t pigs.” Ellie frowned. “At least, I don’t think they are. I don’t know whether or not they’re actually human. They look humanoid, but.” 19:34 “Oh.” Brom frowned at that. “Are they nice at least? 19:34 “I suppose it would be polite to ask xyr directly if I want to know more.” 19:35 “They seem to be.” Ellie smiled, and offered her hand. “Do you want to go meet them?” 19:35 <@Wackd> “Probably. I’m sure Brom would be thrilled to meet you, as well.” 19:35 (I was hoping the term “non-binary” would actually get used. “ 19:35 “ 19:35 ) 19:36 (Of course, the middle-ages didn’t have the concept of transsexuals or non-binary genders either.) 19:36 (Which doesn’t mean those things didn’t exist.) 19:36 <@Wackd> (Thank God for time travel.) 19:36 (But it does mean that the language used to describe them was.) 19:36 (Well.) 19:36 (Non-existant.) 19:37 <@Wackd> (That’ll be covered if/when we get a Brom origin story.) 19:39 (I am interested in how Brom describes the idea xyrself.) 19:39 <@Wackd> (Well then go talk to xyr!) 19:40 (I imagine the TARDIS translation filters help a great deal.) 19:41 (Or not at all.) 19:42 (I haven’t completely fleshed out Brom’s perception myself, but I have a basic idea.) 19:42 (That’ll have to wait though, cause I need to eat.) 19:42 <@Wackd> (Go for it.) 19:44 ((heheh, you didn’t tell me that wrapping up backstory took many an hour)) 19:45 <@Wackd> (This is our, what, fifth session in this scene?) 19:45 (We were supposed to move on to Morning, weren’t we?) 19:46 <@Wackd> (After this, yeah.) 19:46 <@Wackd> (I mean, assuming when we finished it wasn’t about 8PM.) 19:46 <@Wackd> (We could still do that, I don’t mind.) 19:46 (At this rate, we’re going to return to Morning by morning.) 19:47 <@Wackd> (I’ve got to catch a 7:30AM bus back to school. I’m calling it 11 if it doesn’t end on its own by then.) 19:47 <@Wackd> (it AT 11.) 19:47 <@Wackd> (PM.) 19:47 (I’m kinda tired. What with the whole, “giving birth” thing.) 19:48 (Apparently one of the best sessions was when I was away and Ellie was knocked out.) 19:48 (Yeah, that actually went like clockwork. Hardly anyone dropped.) 19:48 <@Wackd> (I wouldn’t say best. It had the most favorable ratio of actual play to small talk, I think.) 19:49 <@Wackd> (But, y’know, wouldn’t be the same without you, yadda yadda, platitude platitude. :P ) 19:49 (How encouraging.) 19:50 <@Wackd> (Sorry.) 19:51 As an a gendered AI, Hal had barely ever considered gender at all, and its role in bio identity, along with “sex” seemed to be much more complex than anticipated. Quietly, in eir matrix of known persons, ey edited the “gender” category from a two-bit allocation to… would sixteen bits be enough? Thirty-two would be safer. 19:51 (If you have something to say about me, say it.) 19:51 *agendered 19:52 (Right. I’m being asked to mow the lawn. I need to shower badly, then do that.) 19:52 (Am I a distraction? Do you want me to leave? I mean, being sarcastic about platitudes doesn’t help.) 19:52 (…Showering after mowing the lawn makes more sense.) 19:52 <@Wackd> (Despite your proclivity for tangents you’re also the player who participates most actively so the fact that we got so much gameplay for a session you weren’t here for utterly baffles me.) 19:53 (…So you only value me for my activity?) 19:53 <@Wackd> (No, of course not. I value you for your insight, for making me read things I might not otherwise, for checking up on me when I’m down and for being just as engaged in my interests as I try and be with yours.) 19:58 http://www.dumbingofage.com/2014/comic/book-4/03-up-all-night-to-get-vengeance/goindown/ 19:58 I don’t think they’ve ever talked before. 19:59 <@Wackd> Nope, Ethan complimented Danny’s haircut that one time. 20:00 (…Okay, I don’t have anything like an encyclopediac knowledge of Faction Paradox. Or Doctor Who. That’s scary. You’re scary.) 20:00 <@Wackd> (Boo.) 20:00 ((so is everything winding down or is this a minor derail?)) 20:01 (The gameplan seems to be about Brom meeting Hal.) 20:01 Brom’s player is missing.) 20:01 ( 20:01 <@Wackd> (Yeah. We’re just waiting for Mukora to get back. And nomuru2d, I guess.) 20:01 ((ah okie dokes)) 20:02 <@Wackd> http://www.dumbingofage.com/2013/comic/book-3/03-answers-in-hennessy/hair-2/ 20:03 <@Wackd> (Also HOLY CRAP ETHAN’S HAD HIS NEW HAIRCUT FOR OVER A YEAR NOW) 20:03 <@Wackd> (WHERE DOES THE TIME GO) 20:04 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZaDWQAuRaE 20:04 (…That time should be purchased.) 20:04 (Be a compliment to the Empire and the Republic.) 20:05 (Complement.) 20:05 <@Wackd> http://i.imgur.com/5rp6paB.jpg 20:05 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLWTKoqBK5w 20:06 (…Okay, my niece heard that start playing and sent me a thing.) 20:07 <@Wackd> (A secret thing?) 20:07 (No.) 20:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NDBWMPmdac 20:07 (I don’t know either.) 20:09 <@Wackd> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=i8-V4yuM984 20:10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xR5DaYuDWYs 20:11 (…I still want that MLP/Faction Paradox crossover.) 20:11 ((then write it :P)) 20:12 (I don’t like MLP that much.) 20:12 (My brother does.) 20:12 (He’s a bit busy for writing.) 20:12 ((then why do you want the crossover?)) 20:13 (I’m given to understand that some of the Doctor Who/MLP crossover fanfics helped get people from one fandom get into the other. Because both are huge cultural giants, and the crossovers are supposedly good-ish.) 20:13 (And for novelty-value.) 20:13 (Because Doctor Who and MLP have been crossed over with a lot of stuff.) 20:14 (And because one of the TARDIS Eruditorum commenters did a TARDIS Eruditorum-based blog thing for MLP. And me and the Eruditorum guy and a few people uninterested in MLP think it’s cool as a thing that exists.) 20:15 (And said blog has done a thing on the Doctor Who crossovers.) 20:15 ((okie dokes)) 20:15 (…And when my brother’s made me watch the show with him I’ve kinda liked Pinkie.) 20:16 (If I ever get back into writing fanfiction it would be recreating my magnum opus.) 20:16 (Hundreds of thousands of words of Doctor/Brigadier smut.) 20:17 <@Wackd> (Make sure you have the Doctor call the Brigadier by his first name!) 20:17 <@Wackd> (It’s how we know for sure they’re banging!) 20:18 <@Wackd> (No, I’m still not over that.) 20:19 (Not over the shippery?) 20:20 <@Wackd> (Not over the fact that one Tumblr user objected to me calling the Third Doctor celibate on my chart thing because the Doctor called the Brig “Alistair” towards the end of his run, therefore they were getting it on. 20:20 (…I do like a lot of the creative output of the MLP fandom. I mean, there was a Mega Man fangame with ponies, and it’s actually one of the better Mega Man games recently? Like, I mean, I think a little better than the Street Fighter one?) 20:21 ((pfft)) 20:22 (Shippers can be crazy) 20:24 (…I mean, it fascinates me the way that things like Welcome To Night Vale and Homestuck can get more and broader success than Faction Paradox has. Not that those things don’t deserve it. I mean, I don’t think I’ll ever get Homestuck, but it clearly works for some people. Like Cal and my Niece. And Night Vale definitely is good.) 20:24 (But it’s like.) 20:24 (…Maybe Faction Paradox would be better off if it was free?) 20:24 <@Wackd> (People do like free things.) 20:25 (Or if it had a free component, the way that the Eruditorum works.) 20:25 (Or Albion. War blog thing.) 20:26 <@Wackd> (The Book of the War seems like it’d be easier to get into if it were a website. Like SPF or whatever.) 20:26 (…I mean, there’s clearly a market for a fandom of obscure, slightly more conceptual and weird things, but still with modern sensibilities and snarkiness.) 20:26 (And emotions and drama and relationships.) 20:27 (…Newtons Sleep is free.) 20:27 <@Wackd> (Not very well-publicized, though.) 20:27 (And The Book Of The War doesn’t even have an ebook. Which I still don’t get.) 20:27 ((see I understand homestuck. I never understood FP.)) 20:27 (Maybe they’re not able to get all the contributors? I mean, Miles’ Twitter hasn’t updated since February.) 20:28 (How much Faction Paradox have you actually read?) 20:28 http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004937 20:28 <@Wackd> (In today’s market you are part and parcel with your product. I can see why many people wouldn’t be interested in buying into Lawrence Miles.) 20:28 (That’s where I am with Homestuck.) 20:28 What do you think about an FP interactive story? Like a branching-tree gamebook, but on the computer, so with more sophisticated divergence. (See anything at ChoiceOfGames.com) 20:28 (…Lawrence Miles isn’t that bad.) 20:29 (And that’s not true anyway.) 20:29 ((I’ve attempted to read summaries or basic intros, or whatever you link at any given time, and I get lost. I got lsot reading Cousin Ellie’s bio.)) 20:29 (I mean, countless stars have said and done some shitty, horrific things.) 20:29 The multiple paths could explicitly all be real simultaneously. The Faction would like that. 20:30 <@Wackd> (True. And they’ve lost fans over it. Not as many as they should, in a lot of cases. But still.) 20:31 (I mean, I loved the stuff Lawrence Miles talked about, with childhood and life and being a Doctor Who fan and stuff.) 20:31 http://beasthouse-lm2.blogspot.com/2012/07/1975.html 20:31 (That whole series.) 20:31 (Because Miles, not unlike Moffat, is actually a lot more self-deprecating than many give him credit for.) 20:31 You could even team up with versions of the player character from the other branches 20:32 (And, ignoring that, The Book Of The War and This Town Will Never Let Us Go are literally the only Faction Paradox anythings Miles directly wrote for.) 20:32 <@Wackd> (Eh. Fair enough.) 20:33 (I think he edited the Mad Norwegian books, Newtons Sleep, and A Romance In Twelve Parts.) 20:33 (But aside from that he’s like a ghost.) 20:33 <@Wackd> (I suppose the Miles worshiper has gone a ways towards turning me off to him, honestly.) 20:33 http://freelancejake.tumblr.com/post/87537036617 20:33 <@Wackd> (And I mean apparently Miles likes The Celestial Toymaker. So.) 20:34 (I mean, nobody should worship anybody like that.) 20:34 (…Wait, what?) 20:35 <@Wackd> (The worshiper has apparently selected his entire experience with classic Who based on things Miles’ said, and he’s watched the Celestial Toymaker and loved it.) 20:35 (I’m back.) 20:35 (I mean. If I had to despise everyone that liked The Celestial Toymaker that’d be a fuckton of Doctor Who fandom. The recieved wisdom is it’s brilliant.) 20:36 ((Btw I read all your summaries and I realized that instead of ripping off Janeth, my next idea was ripping off Hal. SO.)) 20:36 <@Wackd> (Awesome. Now we just gotta wait for nom.) 20:36 (It’s not. It’s actually dull, and, worse, horrifically racist.) 20:36 <@Wackd> (Have you considered not ripping off anybody?) 20:36 (…Has the worshipper read About Time?) 20:36 ((IT KEEPS HAPPENING ACCIDENTALLY)) 20:37 (Also, I remember Miles retweeting The Eruditorum Guy once.) 20:37 <@Wackd> (The worshiper has read, like, three Who books. And watched about ten serials, counting the ones at my club screenings.) 20:37 (Also The Eruditorum Guy mentioning Miles insulting him.) 20:37 (But then, that’s just what Miles does.) 20:37 <@Wackd> (The bulk of his Who exposure is the new series and Miles’ blog.) 20:37 (…Only three?) 20:38 (Okay, how can you even be a Miles fan if you have so little contact with his actual material?) 20:38 <@Wackd> (Yeah. One of them is Christmas on a Rational Planet.) 20:38 (…Miles publicly basically disowned that book.) 20:38 <@Wackd> (He knows, and he agrees it’s bad.) 20:40 (Okay, Lawrence Miles had five volumes of About Time, a Buffy book called Dusted, Christmas On A Rational Planet, Alien Bodies, two books of Interference, Dead Romance, The Adventuress Of Henrietts Street, 20:41 The Book Of The War, This Town Will Never Let Us Go, and twelve Faction Paradox audio dramas. And a Big Finish audio with Benny I forgot.) 20:41 (Henrietta Street.) 20:41 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lawrence_Miles#Bibliography 20:42 <@Wackd> (Yeah, of those, the worshiper has read one.) 20:42 (He hasn’t made anything recently, with The Judgement Of Sutekh being the most recent anything Miles has actually penned for profit.) 20:43 (I mean, I consider myself a fan of Faction Paradox much more than a fan Lawrence Miles. Because, in so many ways, Faction Paradox has moved on from him.) 20:44 <@Wackd> (Probably why the worshiper hasn’t paid much attention to it.) 20:44 (I don’t hate Miles. His views, while rarely right or ones I agree with, are still compelling, and at least understandably or sympathetically wrong or misguided.) 20:45 (I also don’t understand why More Tales Of The City isn’t on Amazon as an ebook.) 20:45 <@Wackd> (Because Amazon hates you.) 20:45 (And is even the hell up with Liberating Earth?) 20:45 <@Wackd> (Yes, you, specifically.) 20:46 <@Wackd> (…dammit.) 20:46 <@Wackd> (Double dammit.) 20:49 <@Wackd> (Undouble dammit.) 20:49 <@Wackd> (Alright, so, T’s back. I feel like we should still wait for nom but honestly we can do this last scene without him probably.) 20:53 (Brownston was never heard from again because he died of a heart attack as soon as Zinnia left?) 20:53 <@Wackd> (Seems plausible, if a little mean-spirited. Let’s just ignore him for now.) 20:54 (Some say his ghost still haunts the hallways. His ghost, in fact, also has a bad back and is waiting for someone to help him up. For all eternity.) 20:54 (Does the TARDIS have a crematorium?) 20:54 (I believe it does but it turns people into zombies) 20:54 <@Wackd> (No, but it has an eruditorum.) 20:55 (The crematorium is actually just the Eye of Harmony on a bad day.) 20:55 (Well, the guy has to leave eventually. Right?) 20:55 <@Wackd> (True. I just don’t want to decide the fate of nom’s character without his being here.) 20:55 (“ZInnia, you just left him there?” “BIG SCARY HAND.” “ohhhhh”) 20:58 (Okay, still don’t get why The Book Of The War and More Tales Of The City don’t have ebooks.) 20:58 (I mean, The Brakespeare Voyage has an ebook.) 20:58 <@Wackd> (Why are you asking me?) 20:58 (Apparently More Tales Of The City has an ebook on the Obverse Books website.) 20:59 (But not Amazon.) 20:59 (The Brakespeare Voyage came out after More Tales Of the City though.) 20:59 (So it can’t be a conflict between the companies.) 21:00 (Especially since Amazon would have a fuckton more leverage.) 21:01 (Am I obsessing over this?) 21:01 <@Wackd> (Yeah, but understandably so.) 21:02 <@Wackd> (So, are we gonna do the last scene?) 21:06 http://randomstatic.net/newtonssleep.php 21:06 (We are not waiting for nom?) 21:06 <@Wackd> (Yeah, okay.) 21:06 (…What’s the last thing that happened?) 21:07 <@Wackd> As an a gendered AI, Hal had barely ever considered gender at all, and its role in bio identity, along with “sex” seemed to be much more complex than anticipated. Quietly, in eir matrix of known persons, ey edited the “gender” category from a two-bit allocation to… would sixteen bits be enough? Thirty-two would be safer. 21:09 (I mean, last I noticed, we weren’t sure.) 21:09 Hal began to follow the path down the corridor the Doctor had told em. 21:09 (When are we going to get the transcripts, story sections, and session summaries?) 21:10 <@Wackd> (Those are almost done, should be up this week.) 21:12 (It sounded like Ellie and Brom were getting ready to go meet people last we saw them.) 21:12 19:35 “They seem to be.” Ellie smiled, and offered her hand. “Do you want to go meet them?” 21:12 <@Wackd> (Alright, then that happens.) 21:13 Brom took Ellie’s hand and- with a degree of difficulty- got out of bed. 21:13 (…Then what happens?) 21:14 <@Wackd> (You meet each other.) 21:14 Ellie and Brom headed out of the room, down the corridor, on the way to the console room. 21:15 (As far as Ellie knows, the holo still doesn’t have a name, right?) 21:15 <@Wackd> (Yes.) 21:15 Midway through the corridor, they ran into Hal. 21:16 (Ellie can mention 2001 when she finds out.) 21:16 “Oh! There you are!” Ellie smiled at Brom. “Here’s one of our new friends, Brom.” 21:16 (Well, that sucked. Laptop bluescreened while I was out mowing.) 21:16 <@Wackd> (Yikes.) 21:17 <@Wackd> (Well, you got back just in time. Brom and Hal are about to meet.) 21:17 (Thankfully, Google Chrome remembers my tabs.) 21:17 Brom smiled at the hologram. “Hello! I’m Brom.” 21:18 (How opaque is Hal again? Ey basically just looks like a normal organic, yeah?) 21:18 (My laptop is prone to random freezes at least once a day. Which is why I don’t use it anymore.) 21:19 <@Wackd> (That’s how I drew him. Damn. Missed opertunity.) 21:19 (Fully opaque. And for solid.) 21:19 *fully 21:19 (There’s probably like a sliding setting thingy for that.) 21:20 (Like, presumably ey could be invisible but still solid.) 21:20 (Maybe.) 21:20 (Or have varying solidity.) 21:20 “I’m iso… er, Hal. Hal Jones if you like.” 21:20 (Or take non-humanoid forms.) 21:21 <@Wackd> (If you want to give Brom a surname, Foreman originates from the middle ages and means “looks after pigs.”) 21:22 (That’s fantastic. And it’s also Susan’s last name. Perfect.) 21:22 Ellie sniggered, struggling to hold in a laugh. “…Hal? Really” Ellie shook her head and tutted. “Doctor, I’m surprised at you.” Ellie turned to Hal and asked, “She’s still in the console room, right?” 21:22 (I thought Foreman was from “front man”) 21:23 (Also, I.M. Foreman was part of a Time Lord circus act.) 21:23 Brom furrowed xyr brow. “Well, it’s nice to meet you! Are you a robot person?” 21:24 “Yes, she is. Something about fixing floating purple hands.” 21:25 (Would this be a perfect time for Zinnia and Brownston to come back? XD) 21:25 Ellie headed down the corridor. “Thanks!” She called back to the holo as she went. 21:25 “ANGRY PURPLE HANDS!” 21:25 Zinnia burst into the room. 21:26 “Where’s the Doctor? There’s something in the TARDIS!” 21:26 “I’m a hologram. Like a robot, but with a more changeable body.” 21:26 Brownston’s voice echoed from the hallway Zinnia came from. 21:26 “Y’know, you still haven’t helped me up, you rotten bird!” 21:27 <@Wackd> The Doctor heard Zinnia and came up through the hallway to meet her. “Relax! Just a glitch in the room generation matrix. I’ve sorted it out.” 21:27 Ellie reached the console room, “…Okay, Doctor, I try not to question your judgement, but why did you name our new friend after the crazy A.I. from 2001 A Space Oddysey?” 21:28 “…Wait, what’s this about angry hands?” Ellie started to get a little scared. “…Did it have a tatoo on it?” 21:28 “WHY DO GLITCHES MAKE GIANT HANDS?” 21:28 (Yes Ellie is scared of Grandfather Paradox.) 21:28 Around the bend in the hallway, Brownston came crawling. “Seriously! Can’t get up without some help here! This is excruciating!” 21:28 (The Faction doesn’t take the Grandfather’s name in vain.) 21:29 (It might bring him back to existance. And he won’t like that.) 21:29 <@Wackd> “I didn’t. I tossed a bunch of names out and ey picked that one. I would’ve gone with Larry, honestly.” The Doctor noticed Brownston. “Right! Coming!” She walked over and helped him up. 21:29 (Tattoo.) 21:30 Brom backed away from the commotion, slowly. It was all a bit much. 21:30 “Ohh, it’s about time… Like I mentioned to the bird-lady, this belt doesn’t work right if I’m knocked down.” 21:31 <@Wackd> “You see, the matter generator engine got crossed-referenced with my photographic archives, and generated bits and pieces of O’ght, a fifty-foot high Ooogrockmanal I traveled with way back in my 22nd body,” the Doctor called back to Zinnia as she got Brownston on his feet. 21:31 “…Are we in there?” 21:32 (“How many of me are in there?”) 21:32 <@Wackd> “Of course you are! Everyone who steps foot in here is. The TARDIS is quite the photographer, though for a long time she’d only take pictures in black and white. Bit frustrating.” 21:32 “… And its not going to happen again?” 21:33 (Does the Doctor have like an entire subfolder of Claras?) 21:33 <@Wackd> (S only four. You’re the first since Clara Prime.) 21:33 (Aw.) 21:33 <@Wackd> “Nope! I’ve separated the circuits and recombined them into completely different sections of the console, so we should be…well, not safe. Relatively secure.” 21:34 (Wait. The phrase “Clara Prime” reminds me of the Cwejen.) 21:34 (Claran?) 21:34 (Claraen? No, that seems gaelic. Welsh. Nevermind. Off-topic.) 21:35 (“The TARDIS is quite the photographer, though for a long time she’d only take pictures in black and white. ” Hah!) 21:36 <@Wackd> (That bit of snark brought to you by my frustration that the series is so resistant to colorizing anything that any montage of Doctors or companions on an in-universe device, upto and including the TARDIS console, is in black and white for no good reason.) 21:38 (I think the only time they colorized something might have been the First Doctor clip in Name of the Doctor. 21:38 <@Wackd> (ANYWAY.) 21:39 <@Wackd> (Dammit, I almost started a tangent.) 21:41 ((noms on internet popcorn while watching)) 21:42 “I think I heard the other new person out th—are you all right?” 21:44 “I’ll live, no thanks to this ship trying to kill me! If I didn’t know better, I’d say this thing was a government tool!” 21:45 <@Wackd> “Well, fortunately, you do know better. You need anything else?” 21:45 “Yes. Painkillers. I’m not fragile, but I’m still old.” 21:46 (Not as old as the Doctor.) 21:46 (Like he knows that.) 21:47 “Not as old as the Doctor.” Ellie muttered under her breath. 21:47 <@Wackd> “Right then. They should be in the medicine cabinet, by the kitchen. Or the library. Or the bathrooms. One of those. Though actually…” the Doctor dug through her pockets and managed to produce a bottle of asprin. “There you go.” She handed it to Brownston. 21:47 Hal had actually been addressing Brom, having noticed xyr backing away. Ey stepped toward xyr. 21:48 Brownston quickly opened up the bottle and swallowed 2 pills right away. 21:49 “Oh… uh… I’m okay, Hal. I’m just still pretty sick, I guess.” 21:50 “If you feel up to meeting… him?, Brownston seems to be out in the console room.” 21:52 The expanded genderspace in Hal’s personage matrix was making em unsure of everyone’s pronouns. 21:53 “So! Since it seems I’m going to be here for a while, and I’ve got time before the medicine kicks in, how can I be of service?” 21:54 “Sure…” Brom approached the new man. “Hello. I’m Brom” 21:54 <@Wackd> “Well, nothing really needs to be done at the moment. You could get yourself acquainted with—oh! Speak of the devil!” 21:55 “Oh! Hello there. You can call me Brownston. Hope that’ll be fine with you.” 21:56 He extended his hand to Brom. 21:58 Brom gripped the man’s hand and shook. “Nice to meet you. Are you a holow gram like Hal?” 21:59 “If I were, would I be able to shake your hand?” 21:59 “Yes.” 21:59 “It’s called hard light for a reason.” 21:59 “Aren’t you supposed to be a scientist?” 22:00 “It’s called humor for a reason. You should try it sometime.” 22:00 He winked. 22:00 (regularshowoooooh.gif) 22:00 “Maybe next time the carnival comes to town.” 22:01 “The carnival’s coming?” Brom eyes lit up. 22:02 “Carnival? I’ll have to download a selection of masks.” 22:04 “I thiiiink Ellie was being facetious, Brom.” 22:04 “What? Why would Ellie eat someone’s face? That’s not nice.” Brom frowned. 22:05 “Where are you from again?” 22:05 “Or when?” 22:05 “… Fuh see tious. Face eat us. Huh.” 22:06 (Face eat us all?) 22:07 (Would the TARDIS translate the word “facetious” to something Brom would understand?) 22:08 (A lot of Nick Jr. kids had their suspicions about Face) 22:08 (I know it didn’t, but.) 22:08 (Apparently not.) 22:08 <@Wackd> (Considering how little medieval English resembles anything we’re speaking, it’d be translating a hell of a lot.) 22:09 (Well let’s scrap that, then. It was a dumb joke anyway.) 22:09 “Oh.” Brom frowned. 22:10 (Don’t scrap anything.) 22:10 (Yeah, that was nice. Don’t scrap.) 22:11 <@Wackd> (Also I’m planning on calling it quits in an hour and this scene was supposed to wrap up quickly so we can move back to Morning on a more regular basis. And the reason it’s lasted this long was because meeting Brom was supposed to be a formative experience for Hal. 22:11 <@Wackd> So, while I usually try to avoid pushing the story in any specific direction, it’d be nice if whatever big important thing was supposed to happen could at least start to happen.) 22:12 (Sorry.) 22:12 <@Wackd> (Not your fault. Not anyone’s fault.) 22:12 “Where are you from again? Or when?” 22:13 (Directed at Brom.) 22:14 “Uh… a farm. In… England? I think the Doctor said my time was called “mid-evil.” 22:16 “There was a lot of grass. I remember that!” 22:18 “I’ve been told your gender is independent of your biology?” 22:21 “Uh… yeah! I’m not a boy or a girl, even though everyone in my town said I was a boy. I think the Doctor called it “not binary” 22:23 “My nature is extremely binary. My gender just has a value of 0.” 22:23 (I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO SAY THAT FOR ALMOST SIX HOURS) 22:23 (…But binary is 0s and 1s.) 22:24 ((eyyyy)) 22:24 (YOU MUST BE THE HAPPIEST MAN ALIVE) 22:24 (Wait. Ellie knows things about computers!) 22:24 (I don’t think she’s that pedantic.) 22:24 “That’s neat. I think.” 22:24 (0 is off/no, 1 is on/yes) 22:24 (Wait, when did Hal get a a sense of humor subroutine?) 22:25 <@Wackd> (I don’t think it was intended as a joke in-universe.) 22:25 (But when you have two options, the 0 and 1 would corespond to different things.) 22:25 (Don’t mistake being overly literal for intentional humor. # 22:25 ) 22:25 (Like, 0 would be male, 1 would be female. Or vice-versa.) 22:25 <@Wackd> (Kill the lights, Hymie.) 22:26 (…Who?) 22:26 <@Wackd> (Oh never mind.) 22:26 (Gender is null, okay.) 22:27 (…Okay, Ellie should know things about computers but unnoun definitely does not. Other than extreme basics. This is tangential anyway. I apologize.) 22:27 (I didn’t really have a plan for what this meeting of two non-cisgendered characters would entail.) 22:27 (lol) 22:27 Ellie raised her finger, as if to object, then shrugged it off. 22:28 <@Wackd> (…my chat client gives me a super-irritating smily face and an an ACTUAL DEMONIC CHUCKLE when someone types lol, what the fuck.) 22:28 (lol) 22:28 ((lol)) 22:29 (lol) 22:29 “Yeah, this sort of talk is why I haven’t gotten involved in relationships for a long while.” 22:29 (Well then.) 22:29 (lol) 22:29 <@Wackd> (lol) 22:31 (I mean, I don’t think this hyped-up meeting should just be the joke, but I’m not sure what else to do. ) 22:32 “How so, Brownston?” 22:32 (Did you say he had a wife earlier?) 22:32 (Yeah, I’m drawing a blank, too.) 22:32 (I thought he did.) 22:32 (Definitely a wife at some point.) 22:32 (Also, sorry Wackd.) 22:33 ((you could always fade to black)) 22:33 <@Wackd> (This is probably the sort of thing we should’ve worked out before we got to this point.) 22:34 “Well, my last one ended when she couldn’t decide if she wanted a boy or girl.” 22:35 “Only problem? She was considering experimenting on our teenage son.” 22:36 “…” 22:37 “Protective services were livid for months.” 22:37 (…Okay, yeah, fade to black.) 22:38 (Agreed. : D0 22:38 ) 22:38 (Or Ellie kicks him out of the TARDIS into non-existance.) 22:38 (Which looks surprisingly like a retirement community in Florida.) 22:38 <@Wackd> (Let’s just forget that last bit happened, then. Yeah. This scene is over, I think.) 22:39 22:28 Ellie raised her finger, as if to object, then shrugged it off. 22:39 Is the cut-off point then? 22:39 <@Wackd> I think so, yeah. 22:39 I find that acceptable. 22:40 Kay then. 22:40 (Good enough!) 22:40 <@Wackd> I mean, not like any other stories we’ve done have had stellar endings. 22:41 Well, the end to the Cyberman story had a nice cut-off point. 22:41 ((and I got to learn about the characters)) 22:41 <@Wackd> (Indeed you did! And next week you’ll get to learn about two more. If you show up.) 22:41 It did. It was the first time I felt like I was actually contributing. 22:42 ((If I have internet in a week)) 22:42 ((15th is move in day for me)) 22:42 <@Wackd> (K.) 22:43 (Isn’t the Cyberman story the only other one? 1/2 ain’t all that bad.) 22:43 <@Wackd> (We have the Cyberman story, Morning, which is ongoing, the Memorium interlude, and this.) 22:44 <@Wackd> (Yeah, you wanna talk about finishing a scene in one day? We had a week where only unnoun and nomuru2d showed up, and that happened.) 22:45 ((I just wish I had known I’d wait till next week, I built up a character too soon)) 22:45 <@Wackd> (You settled on one?) 22:45 Well, we could discuss your character now to work out any bugs. 22:45 (Ah don’t worry about it too much. SF made one while we were starting up last week’s session.) 22:45 ((Yeah, I was gonna go vamp, remember? I just had to sort out what character type. )) 22:45 (That was absolute chaos.) 22:46 (I liked it.) 22:46 <@Wackd> (WONDERFUL absolute chaos.) 22:46 (I just wish she hadn’t been so impatient.) 22:46 (We could have spent a lot more time on it.) 22:46 ((But yeah I could write up my character and you could tell me how much they don’t fit into the establsihed world)) 22:46 <@Wackd> (Eh, not like the end product was bad.) 22:46 <@Wackd> (Heh. “Established world.” You’re funny.) 22:47 ((I know what I mean :P)) 22:48 <@Wackd> (Alright, yeah.) 22:49 (We have a time displaced faction paradoxed Clara, a non-binary pig farmer from the medieval times, a hard light also non-binary hologram, a bird alien, a future soldier guy that was fighting cybermen, and we’re possibly going to have a feral cave creature. We’re not very far from a final fantasy cast) 22:49 (FFX maybe) 22:50 (If Ayla from Chrono Trigger was visiting on a student visa) 22:50 (…Hmm. Final Fantasy style Faction Paradox game.) 22:50 (Anybody got crazy hair?) 22:50 (NO! WAIT! CHRONO TRIGGER!) 22:50 Well, SF, I guess. 22:50 (Zinnia has crazy hair) 22:50 (…Yeah. I mean, shadows are easy in sprites probably.) 22:51 <@Wackd> (Based on the actual plumage of African cranes.) 22:51 (Yeah, this cast is more Chrono Trigger than Final Fantasy. Damn. Brom should have been a frog-person.) 22:51 ((Corsin — a Bottom Feeder. A type of vampire that can consume any type of energy to survive. The better the energy, the stronger the vampire. However, it is possible to survive on heat given off alone, but it makes the vampire weak. Corsin, being a bottom feeder, is used to such things, and used to capture other people to feed their higher ups. It is also possible to survive off of electrical energy, although it’s not healthy, and C 22:51 (And based on all the JRPG style indie games, they’re apparently easy.) 22:51 (Text got cut off.) 22:51 <@Wackd> (although it’s not healthy, and C) 22:52 dammit what is the text limit on this thing 22:52 (It seems like there’s a maximum of fine lines.) 22:52 <@Wackd> (DAMN those lines lookin’ fine.) 22:53 (Aww yeah girl.) 22:53 ((Corsin doesn’t know this. Corsin wears a long trenchcoat esque outfit that is practically a dress, and has sporadic and strange views on varying things, and is a submissive and neurotic person, with a few random talents that I haven’t decided yet. Probably killed the people in charge of them and escapd into tardis, not realizing it was strange.)) 22:53 (Five!) 22:53 (ARGH!) 22:53 ((that one is only 4 lines)) 22:54 (V and C are right next to each other!) 22:54 ((?)) 22:54 ((oh wait I see it now)) 22:55 <@Wackd> (Hm. Not sure how that fits into our current scene, which is taking place at a rock quarry/vacation resort. Suppose your master could be visiting or something. Certainly the fact that the planet has a perpetual rain problem at the moment should make the sunlight a non-issue.) 22:55 <@Wackd> (And I do mean actual, perpetual, non-stop rain. None of that “oh it’s usually cloudy, should be fine” Twilight shit.) 22:56 ((also can’t stand bright lights, doesn’t eat normal food, and blah blah generic vampire weakness blah maybe)) 22:56 (…Okay, I am feeling the need to interject Faction Paradox. If I start I may not stop. Ever.) 22:57 ((well, waiting until off main planet of vague vampires makes sense)) 22:57 <@Wackd> (Waiting until off main planet of vague vampires for what?) 22:58 ((as in, waiting to enact any sort of escape plan until Corsin is OFF the main planet of these vaguely concocted vampires, makes sense.)) 22:58 (…Why would we need to enact an escape plan?) 22:58 (Also, needs more Faction Paradox.) 22:59 (Like, actual Faction Paradox.) 22:59 (Like, not my terrible summaries.) 22:59 ((…what? no you guys don’t escape. Corsin escapes. As generic “why are they in tardis and not somewhere else”) 22:59 <@Wackd> (Ah. Okay.) 23:00 ((anything else that doesn’t fit / doesn’t work /is already claimed by another rper)) 23:01 (Like, The Book Of The War, Dead Romance, A Romance In Twelve Parts, Burning With Optimism’s Flames, The Brakespeare Voyage.) 23:01 (We can have multiple of things with twists!) 23:01 <@Wackd> (Not really. Seems fairly original, compartively. Should be fine.) 23:02 (Also, I mean, any vampire character runs the risk of the part where Ellie probably has one of their relatives hanging up on her coat rack.) 23:02 (Some might take that personally.) 23:02 (Which would be negative for group cohesion.) 23:02 ((The way I have corsin planned out, they’ll probably just want to serve her or something :P)) 23:03 <@Wackd> (Why the fuck would you have a vampire on your coat rack?) 23:03 ((dependso n the type of vampire)) 23:03 (Their skeleton.) 23:04 <@Wackd> (K.) 23:04 (The bones.) 23:04 (Faction Paradox armour is made out of vampire bones.) 23:04 (Why do you not have vampires on your coat rack, Wack’d?) 23:04 (And the masks.) 23:04 ((I wandered into a FP trap haven’t I.)) 23:04 <@Wackd> (It just seemed tacky.) 23:04 <@Wackd> (Also yes you have.) 23:04 (You all wandered into a FP trap!) 23:05 (Mwah hahahahahahaha!) 23:05 ((well, if you want to inject some FP stuff into it, I won’t complain.)) 23:05 (I did on our first session. Wackd had no idea what he was getting himself into.) 23:06 (None of you had anay idea what you were getting yourselves into!) 23:06 <@Wackd> (I still don’t!) 23:06 <@Wackd> (My knowledge of FP is minimal and its injection makes it kinda hard for me to work sometimes!) 23:06 ( http://i.imgur.com/5rp6paB.jpg ) 23:07 ((well, not knowing what’s going on is going to happen with me regardless so)) 23:07 <@Wackd> (Fair.) 23:07 (…Okay, Wackd, please read some more Faction Paradox. And/or work on the transcripts, story sections, session summaries.) 23:07 http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/day-seventeen 23:08 (…Do you need me to help?) 23:08 (In some capacity?) 23:08 <@Wackd> (THIS WEEK THEY WILL ALL BE DONE I SWEAR IT) 23:08 (I mean, we 23:08 I mean, we’re four weeks behind now. 23:08 <@Wackd> (In theory yes but actually no because I’m a control freak and have an absurdly specific system for these things.) 23:08 Last one was week thirteen. 23:08 This is week seventeen. 23:09 <@Wackd> IT WILL BE DONE. 23:09 Okay. If you’re sure. 23:09 Take care. Goodnight guys. 23:10 <@Wackd> Night! 23:10 it’s been…interesting :P 23:10 <@Wackd> Indeed. 23:10 Bwoop. 23:11 See you guys later. 23:11 <@Wackd> Later. 23:12 <@Wackd> http://i4.ytimg.com/vi/OkoFyP3ayxU/mqdefault.jpg 23:13 Bye! 23:13 Audi Session Close (#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sun Jun 08 23:16:14 2014 -0400